INSANE!: Human Centipede
by SuchaCarelessWhisper
Summary: One-shot: Lindsay has gone crazy after too long with Dr. Joseph Heiter...talk of violence and sexual themes


_What a crazy world!_

**XXX**

He didn't care much for human beings, but something about Lindsay he liked. Maybe it was how she screamed, how she cried or maybe how she was.

He didn't even know.

**:: ::**

She had broken one of her arms, including a leg.

She didn't listen...and she gotten the worst punishement. He had already off'ed that American girl Jennifer and that asian tourist. But he decided differently about Lindsay. The cute brunette.

**XX**

She cried through every night...

...Heiter barely got any sleep.

He hit her several times with his whip, watching her face distort so many times in pain while he cursed in German.

She was terrified.

She knew she was in hell...in fucking hell!

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
>:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::<strong>

It was the fifth week already with this demented retired surgeon and she was ready to off herself if he didn't get around to finally just slicing her throat.

**::: ::: :::**

**::: ::: :::**

Today was her grooming day.

She was helped into the bathroom. She closed the door, sitting on the floor. Being her weak-defenseless self seeing that she had no use in one of her arms and legs. But the man was still close by. He was near the door, but not so close. Just close enough to know what she was up to.

Trying to strip herself, she fell over hitting her side onto the hard side of the toilet.

**XXXX**

**XXXX**

She struggled big time, and whinced in pain.

Heiter had wrapped her broken limbs but not in anything good and useful. She needed something more like a cast.

...

She cried and kicked over and over.  
>It got the man's attention:<p>

:He wasn't too happy. Not one bit amused.

**XX**

He forced open the door, causing it to loose up on it's henges.

Lindsay made an attempt to get up, but with aching broken limbs it was impossible: "Please."she begged him to stay back.

tears went rolling down her face.  
>"Take them off!"he argued with her in a raging German tone, causing her to drag her body back into the side of the porceiling tub.<p>

He was dressed in white. In a white surgeon gown, and eyes growing with anger...and not a care in the world.

"Take-them-off!"he yelled harder, taking a hold of her arm. Both arms, and listening to her scream out it terror. He gotten tired of it, and slapped her across her face. She begged him to stop. She begged and pleaded.

**XXXX**

**XXXX**

Soon even before she knew it, she was naked. Besides her white panties being the only piece of clothing left on her body that she tried to hide from him, with her only one working arm.

"I will run the water."he told her not taking one look behind his shoulder at her as he leaned over the large tub and started the water like he said he would. She trembled and feared. This man was her worst nightmare...worse than most horror-films and worse than most serial killers.

**X**

After getting the water warm enough, he turned around, stood up, and helped her up carefully. She hoped he wouldn't see her like this, but he did anyway. It barely bothered him.

"Step in!"he shouted, pulling her hair after she didn't listen, and forced her foot into the water. She cried softer.

**XXXX**

**XXXX**

Later after getting used to him helping her in, she layed back and let those few bubbles hide her breasts and other womanly areas.

"See. Now shampoo."he was kneeled down over in front of the tub, waiting to give her more assistance, while she slowly leaned up to reach for the bottle of shampoo. She looked at him as she did so, and those dark eyes of his never left hers.

**X  
>.<strong>

**.**

**.  
>X<strong>

she handed him the bottle now getting the idea that he was here to assist her since she was totally helpless from Dr. Heiter's doing.

"Come closer."he told her, holding the bottle, and waiting patiently for her to obey. Lindsay didn't at first, but once he grabbed a handful of her hair, she knew that she was suppose to listen. And she did.

She leaned her back against the cool siding of the tub, and bent her head backwards as far as he made her, and squirted the bottle into a palm.

"Don't squirm around."he warned her again, and she made sure that she didn't. No matter how scared she was. "Don't hurt me...please."she cried out softly. He said nothing in return. "Be still."he yanked her head back with a tug of her hair, and massaged the shampoo into her hair.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

Minutes after finishing up her thick hair, he helped rinse under the running faucet. She didn't obey like she always did, but started to listen again after he'd inflict pain on her.

**XX**

**XX**

Now comes the terrifying part.

She knew she couldn't wash her own body all alone, but that's how she wanted to do it. Even with one working arm. She didn't care. As long as that old creep didn't lay one hand on her.

"Rag."

he told her, putting out his hand, waiting for her to put it in it.

She bit her bottom lip, and cried as she reached for the rag. She tried to stand up. But Joseph was faster. He stood up, looking down at her, then up at the shower head where the rag hung, and got back into his kneeling position as before.

"Lay back."he told her in a soft voice, and watched her do what she was told to do. She shut her eyes tightly, and felt the rag move across her body. First it glided softly across her face. A face of a once beauty queen but now covered in nothing but purple bruises, and deep cuts.

...

she felt the rag move slowly down more. Goosebumps formed over her numb skin, and her toes tingled.

She swallowed as best she could from a sore throat...

and felt-she felt something.

Something warming...something inviting? Was it true she could have been falling for-for someone here. Someone like-like this creepy German nazi? She didn't know what she was really doing as she took an instant hold on one of his hands, and moved it for him.

"Stop!"he tried to yank his hand away, but she was strong with that one hand of hers. "Please...go."she begged the man, but now in a more intimate, sexual tone, opening her eyes to him.

His eyes stretched; he didn't do it.

"Your done."he demanded in a serious tone of voice, standing up but ending up falling back down again.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

She knew she wasn't stronger than him, but something about this stunned him.

"Clean me."She begged him more and more feeling the need-the pleasure-the burning desire she so desperately longed for since being alone with him for weeks now with no one else to interact with.

...she was definately insane. She had lost her mind completely without even realizing it.

**XXXXXXXX**

The feeling was over, the need was gone and the desire was burned out. She was crazy to have those feelings for such a strange awful man.

...she was insane.

_**Insane!-insane...insane**_


End file.
